


Neighbors

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prank Wars, You'll understand later, but cute, will and nico are being passive agressive lil shits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: Solangelo AU where Nico and Will are neighbors who are constantly fighting over limited parking, and writing passive aggressive notes to each other, but because they have totally different work schedules they never meet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from OMGitsgreen and Gates_Of_Ember on the PJO discord chat we are in. So creds to them for the base idea I'm just fleshing it out  
> .  
> (side note somebody teach me to tag people plz I have no clue what I'm doing)  
> .  
> Enjoy!

Nico walked up the last flight of stairs and immediately noticed the obnoxiously large welcome mat right down the hall from his apartment. To busy wrinkling his nose at the grinning sun as he approached he misjudged just how far the damn mat stuck out into the hall. Tripping over the unseen lip Nico fell sprawling onto his stomach in the most ungraceful manner.

“That’s it” Nico mumbled into the carpet “I hate them”  
  


 

* * *

  
  
Will practically bounces up the stairs to his new apartment. He finally moved out from the one he had shared with his older brothers Michael and Lee. He loved them he really did but it was time to get he own place.

Walking down the hall, Will noticed that there was a sticky note taped to his door. “Aw man I missed the neighbors” Will loved working at the hospital, but he had such crazy hours!  
Will still expecting a ‘just wanted to say hi new neighbor’ note was quite surprised when he peeled the sticky off his door and read

“Hi I'm the neighbor down the hall. Nice to meet you and whatever. Your welcome mat is sticking to far into the hall and I'd really appreciate it if you removed it.  
\- Tenant 208”

Mildly amused Will unlocked his door and stepped in side  

“Geez passive aggressive much?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tell you guys the new chapter is going up this weekend and my wifi crashes an hour later. go figure
> 
> Anyways I know this is still kind of short but I'm working on making the chapter longer, I swear I am. ( as writer who's works usually cap at 800 characters, having 2830 characters is an improvement)
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Nico opened the door of his apartment and promptly fell right on his face.  
Grumbling as he stood again Nico glared at the even bigger sunny faced welcome mat than the new tenant had. It spanned always across the hall for gods sake! And said “ So sunny to see you!” In big black letters. A blue sticky note was stuck right in the center.  
Snatching it off Nico read the overly cheery message

‘Hi Tenant of 208 (calling you that till you give me a name)  
I noticed that your part of the hall was looking a little drab so i'm giving you this new mat! It really brightens up the hall don't you think! 

P.S. I changed my mat since it was bothering you so much. Now we have a matching set!!  
Tenant of 206”

Nico glanced over to where 206 was and sure enough there was now a big moon welcome mat in front of the door. Stalking over to the door, fully intending to give this jerk a piece of his mind but stopped short when he read “I'm over the moon to see you” on the mat with an obnoxious grin that matched the one on Nico’s new mat. 

“Ohhhh it's SO on”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will had a mischievous grin plastered to his face all day. Lou Ellen even commented that it looked like he had gotten away with the best prank ever. Which had then incurred an interrogation by anyone who had heard but that's another story

Walking up the stairs to the apartment Will gasped when he saw that the entire hall had been spookified . The welcome mats had been replaced with those weird animatronics that are made to look like dead bodies.  
Will flinched a little when one lit up and started jerking towards him.  
There were Halloween skeleton cutouts on the walls. Which had been papered black with…...was that construction paper? Will laughed as black streamers draped over his shoulders.  
Still chuckling at all the effort just to put this all together the blond peeling off the orange sticky note stuck to his door. 

Hi,  
I saw your attempt at decorating this morning and decided to help you out. After all not everyone can be an expert with décor.

Nico, 206 tenant

“Nico”  
It was a soft whispered, as Will tried the name out.  
“Well Nico” Will murmured, pulling open the door. “I hope you don't have anywhere important to be tomorrow.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nico stared up at his ceiling trying to force himself to sleep. It had been a long day at work and he was exhausted but thoughts of his new neighbor wouldn't stop chasing each other through his head. 

Had Nico gone too far with the Halloween decorations?

Did he make it too personal by adding his name?

Did the new tenant hate him now?

Well he already kind of did but was it real hate now?

Ugh why was Nico even bothered by this, he hadn't even met the guy. Hades! He didn't even know if it was a guy! 

Groaning Nico rolled over and headed off to the fridge. He needed some dark chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will have to pry the headcanon that Nico's comfort food is dark chocolate out of my cold dead hands.
> 
> Yes the pranks that the boys will be pulling on each other will start getting some more attention. If you have any certain pranks you want to see, drop me a comment and I'll find a way to work it in! 
> 
> As always tell me what you thought, flame or floods I want to know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will likes Nico and may or may not be the reason Nico needs a ride to work

Will staggered up the stairs, exhausted. He was home much much later than normal with an extra shift and an inconspicuous amount of empty saran wrap rolls in the shared dumpster.   
   
Brushing past the Halloween decor he dragged himself inside his apartment, toed off his shoes and flopped face down on the couch, thankfully only a few feet from the front door. ‘Hhnngg”   
   
Will moaned into the cushions. This was an uncomfortable position but he was off his feet.   
   
But his back hurt when he laid like this.   
   
But his feet.   
   
Will was struggling to breathe at this point so getting up and moving it was.   
   
Grumbling Will stood and drug himself to his bedroom.  
   
Briefly debating if he should double check the ‘surprise’ he left Nico, Will laid in bed suddenly unable to fall asleep. Staring up at the ceiling,an unexpected thought occurred to him.  
   
He really like this guy  
   
Nico  
   
He was witty  
   
Funny   
   
Pretty chill too, going off the fact that he hasn't reported Will to their landlord for the whole floormat thing.  
   
Will last thought before drifting off was how in the hell he had gotten to attached to a person he hadn't even met.  
   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
Nico groaned and stepped out of his shower. Glancing out the window he frowned at the fact that the sun was just barely peeking above the tops of the neighboring buildings.   
   
Speaking of neighbors, it had been a few days since he had heard from his annoyance of a neighbor. It was too early to see if he was home. Any person in their right mind wouldn't be up at this hour.   
   
Swearing as he glanced at the clock Nico threw on his aviator jacket, grabbed his keys and was out the door.   
   
He was just barely out of the stairwell when his cell rang.   
   
“I know, i know i'm on my way.” Nico didn't even give the person on the other end of the line a chance to speak.   
   
“Oh ok good. Mrs. Yost is already waiting for you Neeks, you know how much she like those little blueberry muffins you make.”   
   
Nico sighed and walked over to the parking spaces labeled “208 & 206” He would never figure out why management arranged the lot like this.  
   
“Percy for the last time don't call me Neeks.”   
   
Percy laughed, “Aw come on Neeks, you know you love it”   
   
Nico couldn't fight the smile that colored his voice “Whatever Jackson”   
   
Percy laughed again but Nico wasn't paying attention anymore.   
   
“SON OF A BITCH!”   
   
“Neeks? What's wrong”

Nico gave a half disbelieving laugh   
   
“He saran wrapped my bike.”   
   
“What?”

“He saran wrapped my bike”   
   
“Nico you're not making any sense”    
   
“Oh my god,” Nico whispered, “he actually saran wrapped my bike.”  
   
Shaking his head Nico walked in a circle around his black Suzuki Hayabusa. The whole thing was covered in saran wrap. It would take ages to peel it all off.  
   
“Percy?”

“Yeah, what’s up Nico? You ok?”  
   
“I'm going to need a ride to work this morning”


End file.
